


I think he knows

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Smut, Troy walks in on Abed, dont Look me in the face please, it’s all just very dirty, pre-trobed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: Troy accidentally overhears and discovers something he wasn't supposed to
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	I think he knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagined_melody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_melody/gifts).



> Hello welcome to the very first MxM smut I have ever written, so I apologize if its a little rough. I deserve the slut shaming troy emoji for this one. This is for my smutty deliberations crew because they said I can be a slut and a queen. so I wrote this.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Troy? I could stay home and take care of you!” Annie wrung her hands nervously as she paced back and forth in front of Troy’s bed. Troy lay shivering beneath his pile of blankets. He missed the warmth of Abed’s body pressed up against his back. They had gotten used to sharing a bed in the winter. It was cheaper than cranking up the heat. He silently cursed Greendale for scheduling Abed’s film class at 8AM, three days out of the week. 

Troy smiled and shook his head. Truthfully, he was completely fine. Annie was bound to be disappointed in him when she found out, but Troy was glad he had called in sick. Normally, he would be with her, already on his way to class. Instead he gets to avoid the wind and snow, wake up slow, and surprise Abed when he comes home for his lunch break. If they didn’t eat, they could probably make believe a whole episode of inspector spacetime before Abed would have to meet with the group! Troy needed a day off, and he was determined to make the most of it. 

Annie sighed and pressed her lips together. “Well… Just text me if you need anything! I’ll be home after the meeting with the group!” 

Troy watches her shut the curtain to his fort and wraps Abed’s comforter tighter around himself before letting his eyes fall shut again. 

….

Troy woke up a few hours later when he heard the front door slam, and Abed’s shuffling footsteps in the living room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, letting himself adjust to the late morning sun. He hadn’t expected to sleep so long, but he’s happy to feel more rested than he’s felt in weeks. He rolls around a bit, stretching and listening to Abed shuffle around outside, debating whether to call Abed back to his bed, or to join him out there. He was tempted to do the former, but he thought maybe that might be a weird thing to do after a certain point in the day. 

He’s just sitting up when he hears a loud groan from the living room and his heart skips a beat. He bolts up straight, worried that something was wrong. The same noise comes again, louder. Abed’s voice, low and shaking. He… doesn’t sound like he’s in pain…

Abed moans again, but this time, Troy could’ve sworn that he heard his name. Troy’s breath catches in the back of his throat, his brain slowly catching up with his ears to realize what Abed was doing on the other side of their wall of Star Wars sheets. Troy lifted two fingers to peek through the curtain, his curiosity and impulsiveness getting the better of him. 

Abed sat in his recliner in front of the television. His black jeans were bunched around his ankles, stuck on his converse shoes, leaving his thighs bare against the seat. One of his hands gripped the arm of the chair, and the other was wrapped firmly around his length, stroking himself slowly. Troy’s eyes were so glued to Abed’s hands, it took him a full minute to notice Abed’s head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut tightly and his mouth falling open just a little. He was muttering something over and over again, something that Troy could’ve sworn sounded a lot like his name, but he couldn’t quite tell over the sound of his heart pumping in his ears. 

Troy’s mouth felt completely dry now. His stomach was twisting into knots, and all he could think about was how great Abed’s hand must feel. He was writhing around and thrusting into his hand like he had been waiting for this for hours now. Troy could feel his jeans getting tighter, and it was hard for him not to put his hand down his pants himself. Troy felt guilty watching Abed like this, but it felt impossible to tear himself away. Surely Abed must not have known he was home. He wouldn’t do this if he thought Troy could hear…right? Troy was trembling. What if Abed found out he was watching? What if Abed was angry with him?

Abed was getting louder now, and Troy was sure now that Abed was saying his name. Troy swallowed hard. He was extremely aware of how hard he was breathing. He let the curtain fall back into place, sitting back on his bed. He considered waiting until Abed was finished, but he knew that he would still have to reveal himself eventually. One way or another, Abed was going to find out that he had heard him. 

Troy’s nerves battled with his conscience for a moment before he ultimately decided that this was the best thing to do for their friendship. Friends don’t lie, not even by omission.(Annie told him that.) He took a deep breath, looked down at his feet, and stepped out from behind the curtains of the blanket fort. He cleared his throat, peeking up at Abed shyly. Abed’s eyes opened and he sat up quickly. He stared at Troy, alarmed. Troy felt so bad. He didn’t want Abed to be upset or embarrassed. If he were a braver person, he might have told Abed that he was flattered.

Troy was blushing, trying to find his words, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting back down to Abed’s lap every time he redirected them to Abed’s eyes. He was fairly overwhelmed to be fair, and Troy was never good at articulating his emotions when he got overwhelmed. Just twenty minutes ago, Troy had been fast asleep, blissfully unaware of how Abed felt about him. Unaware of how he apparently feels about Abed. Now his head was spinning with the reality of the situation, and probably also because of the lack of blood flowing to his brain. 

After what felt like an eternity of staring at each other, Troy managed to get out a quiet, “...Me?”  
He pointed at his own chest, raising his eyebrows a bit, but his face was still soft. 

Abed immediately began apologizing. “Troy, I didn’t know you were home. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He rambled a bit frantically, his eyes darting back and forth nervously, refusing to make contact with Troy’s. “I know I must be crossing the line….Please don’t be mad Troy, I-”

Troy stopped him. “Abed, buddy… hold on. I never said I was upset.” He took a few steps toward Abed cautiously. Abed was trying to cover himself, but it wasn’t working too well. Troy was trying really hard not to look, he swears. “I’m not mad.. My brain is just… a little wrinkled right now…” 

He was frustrated with his brain, struggling to piece together his thoughts well enough to express to Abed that he had sort of been enjoying it. 

Abed frowned a bit, and reached to pull up his jeans, but before he could, Troy managed to pull himself together enough to tell Abed “WAIT.”

Abed looked up at him, a little confused, but Troy had already come this far, and he was here, looking at Abed, and he couldn’t resist himself. Something about it just felt… right? Troy wasn’t sure why, but suddenly he was chasing the feeling rather than pushing it away. He wanted to hide his face, so he didn’t have to look at Abed as he admitted his curiosity, but he swallowed his fear and asked. 

“Do you… think.. Maybe… I could watch you?” Troy stuttered as he spoke, feeling his nails dig into his palms as he anxiously waited for Abed’s reaction. 

Abed eyes widened and his eyebrows went straight up in surprise. “You wanna watch me? Why?”

Troy shrugged and bit the inside of his cheek to hide the hint of a smile that was trying to slip out. “I guess I kind of liked hearing you?” He admitted to the both of them. “I liked how you said my name..” 

Abed sighed a little at that, wrapping his hand back around his still hard length and giving himself a gentle squeeze. Troy watched carefully, noticing how Abed’s eyes fluttered in response to his touch, immediately caught up once again with how good Abed looked. 

“A-are you sure about this, Troy?” Abed’s voice broke through Troy’s thoughts again. He was sure. He didn’t want Abed to stop, he wanted Abed to say his name forever. 

“I’m so cool with this, Abed…” Troy said, sounding more eager than he had meant to. 

Abed nodded. “Cool.” He smiled a little. “Sit down then,” he instructed, gesturing to the floor in front of his feet. Troy dropped to his knees immediately, crawling the rest of the distance between the two of them. He sat in front of Abed, still on his knees, keeping his hands in his lap. He wanted to run his hands over Abed’s thighs. He wanted to know how warm they were, how soft. But he restrained himself, watching as Abed closed his eyes and slowly began to stroke himself again. 

It was quiet for a few seconds, the silence only interrupted by Abed’s breathing and Troy’s own heartbeat in his ears. But Abed’s moans picked up a little bit at a time, his breathing slowly becoming more and more labored. Troy's eyes darted rapidly between Abed’s hands and Abed’s lips. He was waiting impatiently to hear his name again. 

When Abed’s mouth finally falls open, Troy notices right away, and he’s waiting for it. But he wasn’t expecting Abed to open his eyes, looking directly into Troy’s as Troy’s name tumbled out of his mouth along with a series of heavy breaths. 

Troy felt his jaw drop and his tongue run over his bottom lip. Now his eyes were unmoving, locked on Abed’s. This didn’t feel real, but it was. Abed’s stare proved that. Nothing brought Troy back to himself faster than Abed did, and somehow now wasn’t any different. Right now, finally allowing himself to feel things he had been pushing away for years, Troy felt more himself than he had felt maybe ever before. 

Troy couldn’t resist touching Abed anymore. He reached up cautiously with one hand, grazing his fingers over Abed's knee, tracing up and over Abed’s inner thigh. He noticed Abed's grip around his length tighten as he shivered in response to Troy’s touch. 

Troy’s curiosity certainly wasn’t lessening now that he had a front row seat. He was trying to ignore the part of his brain that was watching the precum leaking over Abed’s fingers and wondering how Abed would react if he were to ask if he could suck them clean. 

Troy had tasted himself just a little bit once, just to make that little voice in his head stop wondering, but it was a less than enjoyable experience. Something told Troy that this time, he wouldn’t be so quick to spit. He was basically drooling, watching Abed pull himself closer and closer to spilling all over himself and Troy. 

But suddenly Abed gasped and stopped his movements, shaking with sensitivity. Troy brought his other hand to Abed’s other thigh so that he was drawing little circles on his inner thighs.

“Why did you stop..?” Troy asked, a little disappointed. 

Abed kept his eyes shut tightly. “Too much. Too good.” He managed to let out between his deep breaths in through his nose. “Just...need… a minute.”

Troy removed his hands from Abed’s thighs, giving him a moment to recollect himself. He looked down at his palms, trying to give Abed a bit of privacy without forfeiting his seat between his legs. 

When Troy looked back up, Abed was taking off his shirt. “Sorry,” Abed mumbled. “I get extra sensitive when- ...The fabric was bothering me.” 

Troy nodded understandingly. “Don’t worry, buddy.” He empathized with Abed. “Are you okay?”

Abed nodded and smiled at him. “Troy, I’m great.” He was stroking himself again, but still very lazily, keeping himself hard. 

Abed’s movement drew Troy’s eyes down to his chest. Troy had seen Abed shirtless, even naked, a few times. He knew that Abed was pretty ripped. Like, enough to make you wonder how that happened. But right now, it was like he was seeing Abed for the first time. Now he was offering all of this to Troy, and it wasn’t a dream like it had been in the past. 

(Troy had masturbated to the memory of that dream a couple of times, but he felt so guilty and embarrassed afterwards that he couldn’t look Abed in the eye for two whole days.) 

Abed’s shoulders and collarbones heaved with his chest as he breathed, and there was a thin layer of sweat making his six-pack sparkle just a little. Troy’s head was spinning. He felt drunk off the moment, which is how he chose to justify everything that he was thinking about doing with his mouth. Then Troy surprised even himself by taking Abed by the wrist, stopping Abed’s movements, and looking him right in the eye. 

“I want to taste you, Abed.”

Abed raised his eyebrows at Troy with intrigue as his eyes dropped to Troy’s mouth. “You do?” He looked completely taken aback, like he definitely had not been expecting Troy to say that. 

Troy’s stomach twisted suddenly. Was that too far? Was Abed going to reject him? 

Abed’s eyes darted back from Troy’s lips and up to his eyes. “Cool..” He breathed. “You should uh… do that.”

Troy’s stomach wasn’t knotted anymore but he definitely still had butterflies. He ran his hand back up Abed’s thigh and carefully took his dick into his hand. Abed was hard and warm in his palm. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. He knew what he liked, to an extent, but he didn’t know how to ….recreate that for someone else. 

He timidly put his lips around the head of Abed’s dick, licking around the tip. He was careful with his teeth, and hollowed his cheeks right away, sliding his lips just a little further. 

Abed let out a high pitch whine, and Troy noticed out of the corner of his eye when Abed’s hands balled into fists at his sides. His knuckles turned white as Troy pushed himself to take more of Abed down his throat. 

Abed tasted... good. Bitter, yes. But also salty, and hot, and so sexy. He groaned around Abed as he felt Abed’s cock pulsing in his mouth. Abed was petting Troy’s hair gently now, and his hips twitched up towards Troy’s mouth as he whined. 

Troy hadn’t expected Abed to be so loud, but he absolutely loved it. He could tell exactly what Abed liked, and hearing Abed saying his name was driving him forward. He wasn’t nervous anymore. He was making Abed feel so good, and something about that twisted his stomach with excitement.  
Troy could feel his erection throbbing in his jeans and whimpered around Abed again, wishing that he had taken his pants off before he had gotten in this position. He tried to paw at himself through his jeans, but it wasn’t really any help. Abed was watching him closely, holding eye contact with Troy as he breathed slowly through his nose, willing himself to take Abed even deeper. 

Suddenly Troy was being pulled off of Abed. He looked up at Abed, confused and wanting. Abed held Troy’s hair in one hand, and gripped his own cock tightly. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes to see Troy’s pleading eyes. 

“S-sorry,” Abed breathed. “I wasn’t going to last.”

Troy pouted. “Isn’t that kind of the point?” 

“Some would argue that the foreplay is the most important part, Troy.”

Troy frowned at Abed. “Foreplay? As in, this isn’t over?” 

Abed smiled and stroked over Troy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You really thought I was going to leave you like that?” Abed’s eyes fell to the tent in Troy’s jeans as he spoke. 

Troy’s eyes widened. He hadn’t considered that Abed could, or would even want, to return the favor. 

“Unless you want me too?” Abed added quickly, noticing Troy’s hesitation. 

Troy quickly shook his head. “Yes! Wait- I mean,no?” Troy paused, trying to decide the proper response before becoming frustrated with his lack of focus and settling on “touch me, Abed.”

Abed nodded, approvingly. “Cool,” he muttered under his breath as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Troy’s. 

This wasn’t their first kiss, but it felt like it was. They had kissed in the dreamatorium a few times, but it never went further than a few light pecks for reenactment purposes ONLY. Now Abed was pulling Troy into his lap, and pushing his tongue into Troy’s mouth, and Troy was seeing stars. 

Abed obviously wasn’t as thrown off as Troy. He was kissing Troy feverishly, making little whimpering noises against Troy’s mouth and using his belt loops to pull him closer. Abed slid his hands up Troy’s waist and into his shirt, breaking away from the kiss to pull the fabric over Troy’s head and dropping it on the floor next to the chair. 

Troy felt Abed unzip his jeans and slip his hand into his boxers, and he suddenly became very aware of how naked Abed was compared to him. Troy pulled his lips off of Abed for a moment, both of them flushed and breathless. 

“I need to get up. So I can take these off.” Troy kissed Abed on the cheek as he spoke. He got off of Abed’s lap, pulling on his jeans and letting them fall around his ankles. Abed leaned over to untie his shoes and fully remove his pants and underwear from his ankles. He stood, and watched as Troy kicked his boxers off his leg. Before he even had a chance to feel embarrassed, Abed was on him again, kissing his shoulder and up his neck. 

Troy felt Abed pushing him backwards towards the couch and quickly moved with him. They both fell back on the cushions together and immediately resumed kissing each other. Abed laid down, pulling Troy on top to straddle his hips. 

Troy tried not to think about how he could feel Abed’s cock against his bare skin. It was overwhelming and he had to hold himself back from grinding down on Abed right away. Suddenly Troy felt Abed’s hand wrap around his cock, and Troy moaned into Abed’s mouth. 

After a minute, Abed pulled away again. Troy sighed and took a deep breath. Abed kept stroking Troy slowly, and kissed up his neck and around the curve of his ear before pausing to whisper into it. 

“Troy, I want you to sit on my face.” 

Troy wasn’t sure how to respond. He definitely hadn’t been expecting that, but he had to admit that hearing Abed ask was one of the sexiest things he’d ever experienced. Before he knew he was doing it, he was nodding with approval, giving Abed all the permission he needed. 

Troy turned himself around carefully, swinging one of his legs over Abed’s head so his knees rested on either side of it. He gasped as he felt Abed spread his cheeks, bracing himself for Abed’s tongue, but Abed waited a moment, studying Troy carefully instead. Troy felt so exposed, and even more so when he felt Abed’s thumb graze over his hole. But this was Abed. He knew he could trust him. 

Abed gently pulled Troy back by his hips until he was hovering over Abed’s mouth, and gave Troy a long, slow drag over his tight hole. Troy heard himself call out Abed’s name, and he felt Abed’s hands gripping his ass, keeping him upright as Abed licked at him slowly. Abed worked his tongue into Troy’s hole, and Troy whined, grinding down on Abed’s face before he could stop himself. Abed didn’t seem to mind. His hands slid down to grip Troy’s shaking thighs. 

Abed’s tongue fucked Troy in quick, shallow motions, occasionally pulling out to suck on his rim and circle his tongue around it teasingly before plunging back into him, drawing sob after sob from Troy’s chest. 

Troy’s cock bounced against his stomach, swollen and neglected, as he rode Abed’s face. His tip leaked precum, and he moaned shamelessly as he took a hold of himself and began stroking himself. He tried to keep pace with Abed, but it was hard with how hard he was shaking. 

The warmth in Troy’s stomach was spreading, and he could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus, to make this last just a moment longer. Abed felt Troy’s thighs clench around his face and flattened his tongue against Troy’s hole and let go of his hips, allowing for Troy to grind down on his tongue again. 

Troy leaned forward, catching himself with a hand on Abed’s chest as he rolled his hips back against Abed’s face. He couldn’t wait anymore. With a few more desperate strokes, Troy came. Hard. His heartbeat pumped in his ears and his hips thrust back against Abed erratically as he came over Abed’s chest and cock in thick, hot spurts. 

Troy waited to move, letting Abed lick him gently a few more times as his breathing went back to normal. He noticed how hard Abed still was, precum still leaking onto his stomach. Troy leaned over Abed’s chest, taking his cock into his mouth in one swallow. 

Abed cried out in surprise, his hips flying up to Troy’s mouth as soon as Troy swirled his tongue around the head. He tasted Abed’s precum mixing with his own cum and moaned at the taste. Troy could feel Abed shaking underneath him, and took a moment to appreciate the way that the muscles in Abed’s thighs tightened when Troy hollowed his cheeks. Abed’s hands gripped Troy’s thighs again, but occasionally he moved one up to give Troy a light slap on the ass. Troy LOVED it. 

Abed couldn’t move much with Troy on top of him, but he kept bucking his hips as much as he could, making Troy gag. Troy drooled around Abed’s cock as he choked, taking Abed as deeply into his mouth as he could. 

Suddenly Abed let out a high pitch whine, and Troy felt his cock pulsing on his tongue. Abed fucked himself as deep into Troy’s mouth as he could, and came down Troy’s throat. Troy gagged and his eyes watered, drooling down Abed’s length as he forced himself to swallow his load. 

Troy climbed off of Abed, and they both adjusted so that they were sitting on the couch side by side. They both looked each other over. Their chests were sticky with sweat and cum, and they both looked exhausted. Abed laced his fingers in Troy’s and they looked up at each other, both of them smiling, and bursting into giggles at the same time.

...

Troy and Abed spent the rest of the day in Abed’s bed. Abed had wrapped them both in their biggest comforter after their shower and they hadn’t moved since. Troy was delighted to learn that nothing had changed. They still talked the way they always did when they laid in bed, the only difference being that now Troy’s head was on Abed’s chest. 

They talked and laughed until they heard Annie’s key in the lock. After that, they kept their voices to a whisper, not quite ready for the outside world to discover the change in their relationship. They stayed awake until they couldn’t anymore, and when Troy drifted off to sleep in Abed’s arms that night, he couldn’t help but think that he was exactly where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!! it makes my day to hear nice things


End file.
